His Bestfriend's Sister
by rynne chan
Summary: This is for the ASUCAGA Valentine's Day Parade 2015!


**His Bestfriend's Sister**

Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD

*THIS IS FOR THE ASUCAGA VALENTINE'S DAY PARADE*

It was that time of the year again. The day he hated the most. The day when he experienced his first heartbreak. It happened around two years ago. There was this girl who he had given his heart with but sadly, she turned him down saying she was still in love with her ex-boyfriend. Nobody knows about it except for his bestfriend and that girl.

Athrun sighed for the nth time that day. On his way to the university, he found a lot of couple in the street with their arms linked to their respective partners. He even spotted people who were making out which irked him. Couldn't they find a private place to do that?

The university was even worse, probably the worst. Just as he entered the campus, he found the very same girl from two years ago with a guy. The same guy who became her boyfriend just a few months after she rejected him. 'What the hell?', he screamed in his mind. What made him so angry wasn't the fact that she rejected him. It was the fact that she obviously just made the excuse of 'I'm still in love with my ex' just to reject him. He would have taken it in a lot better if she just told him that she never really like him. Seriously, she told him that she still loves her ex then after a few months, she was with another guy. What the...

As much as possibly, he avoided looking at them. It was too much for him. He just kept on muttering curses to himself that he failed to notice his bestfriend calling him.

"Oi!", the brunette guys said as he whacked his head.

"What the hell, Kira!", he yelled as he touched the back of his head that Kira hit.

"I've been calling you name a lot times but you just kept on walking", Kira defended his action.

"Oh! Sorry", he apologized.

"C'mon or we'll be late!", Kira said then they dashed towards the lecture hall.

Inside the hall, they found Cagalli and Flay sitting right next to each other. Until now, Athrun was still wondering how those two could be bestfriend when they're like the opposite of each other. Flay was too girly while Cagalli was like one of the boys.

"Yow!", Kira greeted them as he sat next to his twin sister.

"Oh great! Mr. Geniuses are here again", Flay said in a sarcastic way.

"Good morning, Ms. Cranky", Kira replied with an amused smirk on his face.

"Get a room!", Athrun commented and Cagalli just laughed.

"Shut up, Zala", Flay said

The professor came in and started the lecture which went on for two hours. After the class, Cagalli handed Athrun a piece of paper which went unnoticed by Kira and Flay.

* * *

Athrun sat patiently on the park bench. He checked his watch. It was already fifteen minutes past seven. He searched in his pocket and took out a slip of paper. 'Meet me at the Archangel Park at 7 PM' it said. He was starting to get worried. Cagalli was always punctual, she was never late in any meeting. He was about to stand up when...

"Sorry, I'm late", a blonde girl appeared in front of him.

Surprise was an understatement of what Athrun felt when his eyes landed on her. She wasn't the usual Cagalli that he knew. He might have not recognized her if she hadn't spoken first.

"Cagalli?", he called her name as if he couldn't believe that it was her. She was wearing a dress and there was a slight hint of make-up on her pretty face. Her hair was also nicely done.

"Sorry, Flay won't let me leave until she put some makeup on me", she said with a faint blush on her face.

"Oh", was all he could muster to say.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?", he asked.

Cagalli turned even redder. 'It's now or never', she thought.

"I like you Athrun", there, she finally said it. The feeling she had been harboring inside for the past year. She had known him since they were still in high school. Athrun went to their house from time to time since he was Kira's bestfriend. But it was only when their entered college that she got to know him more. She went to a different high school from Kira. Their parents enrolled her to an all girl's school where she met the ever so gorgeous Flay Allster.

Athrun stared at him for a moment, thinking whether he heard her right or not.

"You like me?", he asked trying confirm what he thought he heard.

Cagalli meekly nodded her head in response.

* * *

It's been a week since Athrun and Cagalli became a couple. Everybody was surprised and Kira was on top of the list. He never thought that the two were in love with each other. Everything happened so fast but he accepted it nonetheless. Athrun was his bestfriend so he believe that he would never hurt her sister although he initially thought that Athrun still loved his ex. He felt at ease when he always found his sister happy whenever she would go out with Athrun.

Days passed by, Athrun and Cagalli's relationship became more and more strong in the people eyes. They went on dates from time to time and they spent a lot of time with each other inside the campus. But inside Athrun's head was a conflict whether he would continue with the act or not. The reason why he couldn't reject her on that night was because she was Kira's sister. She was his bestfriend's sister and he treated her like his own sister. He already experienced being rejected by somebody and he didn't want her to experience the same thing. It was too painful. But right now, as he stared at her face while they were sitting in front of each other on the blanket they placed on the green grass, he felt so guilty. Until now, he acted like the best boyfriend he could be. The kind of boyfriend who anyone would wish for. But how long could he do it when his conscience was already consuming him?

But what really made him so hesitant about his relationship with Cagalli was the fact that the first person who broke his heart came begging to him, asking to take her back. Even though he wanted to stay mad at her, he couldn't deny the fact that he's still in love with her.

He gathered up his courage and talked about his dilemma with Kira. Of course, Kira didn't take it very well. He earned a good beating from him.

"What the hell Athrun! How could you do that to my sister?", Kira yelled as he landed another punch on Athrun's face.

"I'm sorry", was all he could say as he touched the sore part of his face.

"Break up with her", Kira said.

"Are you kidding, Kira? How could I do that now?", Athrun replied.

"It's better now than later. You don't love her, right? So end things between you two as soon as possible", Kira said.

"She'll be hurt", Athrun argued.

Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Yes she will be hurt but she'll be hurt even more when she finds out later, so do it now. You should have just rejected her in the first place. You could have just told her that you don't love her", Kira howled.

* * *

The next day, Athrun and Cagalli sat next to each other on the same park bench where their relationship started. There was this uncomfortable atmosphere between them and they sat a little far from each other.

"Athrun", Cagalli started.

Athrun couldn't look at her. How was he supposed to tell her that he wanted to break up with he?.

"Let's break up", Cagalli said.

'Huh? What Why How? Oh great! I'm hallucinating. There's no way Cagalli will say that, right', he said in his mind.

Cagalli furrowed her eyebrows. It was like as if he never heard her. "I said, let's break up", she repeated. This time Athrun's eyes widened and he couldn't find the words to say. He was the one who was supposed to break up with her, not the other way around.

Cagalli let out a sigh. "I don't really like you Athrun. I was only forced to confess to you because of a stupid bet", she continued when he didn't spoke.

"What? You mean this whole time, you were never in love with me?", Athrun snapped. He couldn't believe it. He never thought that his bestfriend's sister could pull out something like that. He never saw her as that kind of person.

"I'm sorry. I just got involved in a crazy bet with Flay. I know I should've refused, but my damn pride won't let me. I really sorry Athrun", Cagalli replied. "She said that I will never find a boyfriend and I couldn't find any other person I'm comfortable with who's not my brother so...", she was already at loss for words.

Athrun was having a hard time digesting what she just said. But on the brighter side, the break up with her would to too easy. Athrun also let out a sigh. Even though he wanted to be mad, he knew that he had no right to do that. He deceived her as well afterall. He also revealed everything to her and everything about their break up went so smoothly. They decided to remain as friends despite everything that happened between them.

That night, Cagalli cried her heart out. Everything was a lie. She was so in love with Athrun but she didn't want him to suffer so she let him go. That day when Athrun and Kira were talking, she heard it all. The reason why Athrun dated her. She didn't know what to do so she went to Flay to seek for enlightenment. (lol) That was when she decided to break up with him.

* * *

Inside the campus, as Cagalli and Flay were walking to their classroom, they saw Athrun walking with a pink haired lady. Athrun's hand were around her as if telling the world that that girl was his. Athrun never did that to her. All they ever did was to walk right next to each other, not even holding hands. Cagalli tried her best not to cry. Athrun never mentioned that there was another girl.

Unfortunately, Athrun saw them and introduced the girl to them. Her name was Lacus Clyne. She was very beautiful and graceful and Cagalli couldn't find any flaws in her. Not that she was looking for something bad to say about her. No wonder Athrun liked her. She was really nothing compared to her.

* * *

Inside Flay's room…

"Are you alright?", Flay asked. Cagalli had never spoken a word since they entered the room. Cagalli let out the tears she was holding in and sob on Flay's chest. Flay patted her head. After a while, Cagalli's tears subsided a bit.

"Be strong Cagalli. You can get over it in no time. Maybe he's really not the one meant for you", Flay said as she continued stroking her head.

Hours passed by, Cagalli fell asleep so Flay decided to call Kira to inform him that she's staying at her house.

"Thanks for taking care of Cagalli", Kira said.

"It's nothing. She's that only friend I have afterall", Flay replied.

"We can be friends, you know", Kira suggested.

Flay smiled. "Thanks", she said.

* * *

Athrun, Kira and some of their other friends were playing basketball. Athrun and Kira were on different teams. Before the game started, Athrun noticed a guy from Kira's team taking with Cagalli. They seemed too happy talking with each other. 3

The game finally started, the girls remained sitting on the benches cheering on the guys. Cagalli looked at Athrun, he was playing a bit differently. He was always guarding Ahmed. He even fouled him a couple of times.

"What the hell is you problem with me?", Ahmed yelled as Athrun fouled him for the fifth time.

"Sorry, we're in a game. Don't take it so seriously. Things like this happen", Athrun replied.

"But not this often", Ahmed argued.

"Let's just stop this game. We can't play like this", Kira said and returned to their bench where Flay, Cagalli and some other girls were sitting.

-The End-

.

.

.

.

.

.

JOKE! The second part will be posted on White Day! You guys can suggest scenes you want to be include in the next part or even how you want this story to end :3


End file.
